szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rezension Datenbank Minakowski
'Rezension zu Dr. Minakowski „Die Vorfahren“ – „przodkowie.com“' von Dr. Edward von Schlesinger Gezeichnete Artikel geben die Ansicht des Verfasser wieder und entsprechen nicht immer der Meinung der Redaktionsmehrheit der WIKIa Szlachta. [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/Begriffe zurück] right|45 px|QR-Code-Rezension_Datenbank_Minakowski 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels Empfohlene Zitierweise Schlesinger, Edward von: „Rezension zur Datenbank von Dr. Minakowski: „przodkowie.com“ - Die Vorfahren, in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL: http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/Rezension_Datenbank_Minakowski, Zugang .. . .. . 201. . Helfe bei unserem Forschungsprojekt mit einer steuerlich abzugsfähigen Spende [[Rezension_Elita_Rzeczypospolitej| Rezension zum Serienwerk Eliten der Res Publica Rzeczypospolitej ]] 'Einleitung' Problem ist, dass Minakowski sich für einen neuen Boniecki, Uruski oder Żychliński hält. Dabei hat er bedauerlicher Weise mit seiner Aussage Recht, dass umfangreiche genealogische Werke über die Adelsrepublik wegen der Materialfülle selten beendet werden und, was noch bedauerlicher ist, die laufenden Arbeiten von niemandem kontinuiert werden. Daher lässt er sich nicht von der Devise leiten: Weniger ist mehr. Siehe hierzu auch die Statistik zur Minakowski-Datenbank. Zitat: "'''I jeszcze jedno - proszę nie tracić czasu na superpoprawność. Proszę założyć z góry, że w 10% wypisów zrobisz błąd w odczytaniu nazwiska.” – noch eines – ich bitte keine Zeit zu verlieren durch Supergenauigkeit. Nimm bitte von vorne herein an, dass Du bei 10% der Einträge einen Lesefehler beim Lesen des Namens begehst. Er setzt grundsätzliches auf elektronisch-automatische Textverarbeitung statt mühsamer, elektronisch unterstützten Handarbeit wie z. B. bei der '''Genealogia okiem. Hierdurch entstehen reichliche Fehler oder werden Verbindungen nicht erkannt. Sicherlich ist die Qualität bei Minakowski nicht vergleichbar mit den Google-Texterkenungsversuchen, die kaum lesbar sind. Dennoch machen sich bei Minakowski nicht nur Einlesefehler, sondern auch Buchstabenverdreher in Eigennamen, bei denen jedes Zeichen eigenen Informationswert besitzt, bemerkbar oder passieren solche Peinlichkeiten, dass eine Person heiratet, bevor sie geboren wurde wie z. B. bei der Familie Manowski. right|335 px Ein nebenstehender 1 1/2 stündige Vortrag von Dr. Minakowski im Club Ronina gibt interessante Einblicke, ist aber in polnischer Sprache. In einem hat sicherlich Minakowski Recht - dem völligen Versagen der "staatlichen Historiographie" wie er es nennt, so dass es nur privater Initiative zu verdanken ist, dass im Bereich des heutigen polnischen Staatsgebietes historisch geforscht werden kann.. 'Namensvariationen' Polnische Historiker sind für die mangelnde Vorliebe zu „von“ und dem preußischen „v.“ und der Drang nach Weglassung oder deren generellem Ersetzen mit „de“ (und nicht nur dort, wo es historisch, quellengemäß gerechtfertigt sei) bekannt. Es scheint jedoch nicht besonders gelungen zu sein, da gerade das „voto“ 'verheiratet mit '„v.“ abgekürzt wird und es unmittelbar vor der Personennenung verwendet wird und damit zu Fehldeutungen verleiten kann. Eben dieses Probleme haben wir auch bei der Abkürzung des Wortes „vel“ zu „v.“ mit der Bedeutung „oder“ (Beispiel: "żonaty był z Domicellą Kłodnicką v. Kłodzińską '''1701 roku, a 1724-1726 r. wraz …“). Man könnte annehmen, dass die Dame '''Domicella Kłodnick(a)i von Kłodzińsk(a)i heißt. Diese Schreibweise bedeutet jedoch dass zwei Schreibweisen vorkommen können: als „'Kłodnick(a)i“' als auch „Kłodzińsk(a)i“. 'Datenbankansatz' Minakowski beschränkt sich nicht wie andere Autoren, den er nacheilt, auf die Szlachta-Familien, sondern er versucht eine Generalgenealogie der „polnischen“ Nation zu erbringen. Um die so ausgeweitete Materialfülle dennoch wieder einzuengen, bedient er sich einer Selektion, indem er die zu erfassenden Personen auf die Nachkommen der Abgeordneten des 4-jährigen Sejms (1788-1792) sowie Personen aus dem polnischen Biographiewörterbuch fokusiert. Etwas irre ist, dass er die im Biographischen Wörterbuch erfassten Personen als Helden PSB“ bezeichnet. Man meint, 25 Jahre in die Welt der sozialistischen Helden zurück versetzt zu sein. Dass sich diese Helden zum guten Teil aus kommunistischen Verbrechern und Mitgliedern des Repressionsapparates, nach objektiver Darstellung rechtskräftig verurteilten Straftätern und Juden, die nach dem Krieg die Geschicke der Volksrepublik Polen maßgeblich geprägt haben, zusammen setzt, stört dabei weiter niemanden. Diesen Richtlinien folgt das offizielle Biographische Lexikon seit Nachkriegszeit und ich halte diese Konzeption für fatal. Zugleich befindet er sich in bester Gesellschaft, denn allen Genealogen mit bedeutenden monographischen Arbeiten wie Boniecki, Dworzaczek, Niesiecki, Uruski oder Żychliński wirft man vor, dass sie den leichteren Weg eingeschlagen haben, indem sie überwiegend die vermögendsten, einflussreichsten und bekanntesten Geschlechter in ihren Werken bearbeitet haben und die kleinadligen Familien vernachlässigt haben. Wegen dem zwischenzeitlichen Verlustes von Primärquellen ist es heute ein nicht wieder gutzumachender Schaden. Bedauerlicher Weise investiert Minakowki seine Energie – wenn auch mit einer anderen Begründung – ebenfalls auf diese Geschlechter. Möglicher Weise wegen dieser Selektion unterlässt es der Autor vielfach bei der Ausgabe von Personenlisten die Zugehörigkeit zu der Wappengenossenschaft anzugeben. Ist dies bei Personennamen mit geringem Aufkommen nur unangenehm, wird es z. B. bei der Suche nach Kowalski fatal und man darf einen Kowalski nach dem anderen durchklicken, bis man die Familie mit dem Wappen findet, nach der man sucht. Jedoch auch hier befindet sich Minakowski im Trend. Als sollten die historischen Verdienste des Adels in der Menschenmenge versteckt werden, ist es regelrecht modisch geworden, die Wappenangabe der Szlachta in personenbezogenen Artikeln zu unterdrücken. Als Nebeneffekt dieser „Demokratisierung“ wird das Verständnis der grenzübergreifenden Zusammenhänge erschwert, den sonst würde es schnell klar, das z. B. die Fürsten Chowański des Wappens Pogoń Litewska sowohl in Russland als auch in den Gebieten des heutigen Litauens, Polens, der Ukraine und Weißrusslands maßgeblich an der Landesentwicklung teilgenommen haben und nicht nur 1682 nach der Zarenkrone in Russland griffen. Allerdings in einem Punkt ist der Autor vorbehaltlos zu unterstützen. Er folgt nicht dem für angewandte Sozialgeschichte verrückt zu nennendem Trend, aus „Datenschutzgründen“ alle lebenden Personen aus den Tabellen zu löschen oder mit „??“ anzugeben. Dagegen steht aber eine Vielzahl von anderen Elementen seiner Arbeit, die es kritisch zu würdigen gilt. Ist schon die Definition des vierjährigen Sejm als Grundlage für die Datenbank problematisch – es handelt sich um die Totengräber – den Jakobinern würde heute auch niemand mehr hoffentlich huldigen – des großartigen Werkes von langen Generationen der Szlachta in der Adelsrepublik. Über dies wurde eben zu diesem Sejm der Zugang einem Teil der juristisch gleichberechtigten Szlachta verwehrt. Ebenso wie in Frankreich, wo im Namen der Menschlichkeit und Brüderlichkeit der späterer stalinistischer Gulag und Völkermord erdacht wurde und im Namen der Demokratie – der Zusicherung einer Teilnahme am politischen Leben - ein Teil der Bevölkerung von eben dieser Mitwirkung ausgeschlossen wurde. Mit diesem Kniff lässt sich die ganze Sache jedoch einfacher polonisieren: Durch die Fixierung auf den Sejm nach der ersten großen Teilung von 1772, ist man einen guten Teil der Szlachta und Bevölkerung losgeworden, bei den es immer schwieriger wurde, sie als polnischen Adel im nationalen Verständnis auszugeben, der sie nie war. Hierdurch ist man der Lösung des ethnischen Problems, der in Folge des polnischen Drangs nach Ost entstand, näher gekommen. Durch die Teilung von 1772 wurde das innere Gleichgewicht zwischen den zwei Reichshälften gestört. Die zahlenmäßig dezimierte Ost- und Südbevölkerung war nicht mehr in der Lage dem nationalen Hegemoniebestreben der Polen in der dualen Adelsrepublik – ganz zu schweigen vom Ansatz eines trialen Staatswesens mit der Ukraine - Paroli zu bieten. 'Korrelationstreue' Im Vorspann wird auf jeder Seite betont, dass seine Publikationen nicht Personaldaten liefern, sondern zur Aufdeckung von Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen zwischen Personen dienen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass man um Personenkorrelation aufzudecken, Daten braucht, sehen wir uns an, wie es mit der Verwirklichung dieses Zieles aussieht. Versuchen wir es mit dem polnischen Königshaus der litauischen Skolmantiden (früher als Gediminiden bezeichnet, bis die Vaterschaft von Gediminas erkannt wurde) ab Jogailas und suchen seine Verwandtschaft zu den Großfürsten von Litauen, die wegen der Personalunion (bis auf einige Ausnahmen zur Zeit des Thronfolgestreits bei den litauischen Dynasten, wo es etwas hin und hergegangen ist) eine 100% Identität ergeben müsste. Jogailas (polnischsprachig Jagiełło, mit Władysław als angenommenen Königsnamen) gehört der litauischen Dynastie und ist Sohn von Gediminas, Großfürsten von Litauen. Dafür bekommen wir präsentiert (man beachte die Stammfolge und die angenommenen Lebensdaten) Stand 1. II. 2013: right|400 px|Dormuninund von Litauen Bedauerlicher Weise für Jagiełło eine Fehlanzeige, denn wir bekommen nur 5 Generationen angezeigt (siehe oben, diese sind dazu wissenschaftlich sehr umstritten), aber keine Verbindung zu Jogailas. Es ist schwierig zu beurteilen, ob es sich um eine methodische Schwäche der unter wissenschaftlichen Anspruch auftretenden Datenbank handet, oder um eine polnisch-nationale Datenverbiegung, die sich aus den Deklarationen von Minakowski ableiten läßt. Unabhängig hiervon, realisiert eine so aufgebaute Datenbank, die für sich in Anspruch nimmt, Nachfahren der Elite der multinationalen, multikulturellen und multireligiösen Res Publica Serenissima widerzugeben, ihren Anspruch nicht mal im Ansatz. Sofern in den von Dr. Minakowski gedruckten Bänden der Serie "Eliten der Res Publica" (35 geplant) nicht weiteres und anderes Material verarbeiten werden, sind sie des Papiers nicht wert, auf dem sie gedruckt werden. Allerding muss auch ehrlich eingeräumt werden, dass mit dem geringen Einsatz von ca. 14.000 Arbeitsstunden (Eigenangabe von Minakowski - sein beruflicher Arbeitseinsatz von 5 Stunden am Tag x 7 Tage in der Woche über 10 Jahre - bei einem solchen Einsatz da würde Boniecki, Dworzaczek oder Uruski höchstens beim Buchstaben "B" landen) ein besseres Ergebnis nicht erzielt werden konnte. 'Historische Namenstreue' Für eine erfolgreiche Suche sind in einer Datenbank genaue Angeben Voraussetzung. Damit ist es manchmal etwas schwierig, auch bei den Helden von Minakowski („bohater PSB“). Einige Fehlangaben finden sich sogar unter seinen Helden (da Boniecki nicht bis zum Buchstaben „S“ gekommen ist). Wir bekommen z. B.: “Aleksander Józef ks. Sułkowski h. Sulima bohater PSB , ks. nadany (1752)“. Dies ist eine Fehl- oder zumindest unkomplette Angabe für den ehemaligen ersten Minister des sächsischen Kurfürsten, Königs der Polnischen Krone und Großfürsten von Litauen, denn er ist am 15. IX. 1737 reichsunmittelbarer Graf des Heiligen Römischen Reiches und 1752 Reichsfürst geworden. 1754 erhielt er die Erweiterung des Fürstenstandes auf alle Angehörige des Geschlechtes und 1754 ist er zum Herzog bei gleichzeitiger Erhöhung des Fürstentums Bielitz zum Herzogtum avanciert (wie man sogar in der deutschen Wikipedia nachlesen kann). Dabei ist das Geschlecht der Sułkowski des Wappens Sulima, dass einzige Szlachta-Geschlecht (andere sind mir außer Poniatowski und den Erzbischöfen von Krakau nicht bekannt), welches ein Herzogtum außerhalb der Grenzen der Adelsrepublik und im Verbund des Heilige Römischen Reiches hielt und nicht nur ein Titularfürst oder Titularherzog war. Ergänzend wäre zu sagen, dass dem Gründungsvater dieser Linie nachgesagt wird, er sei ein natürlicher Sohn des Königs August des Starken, was nicht nachgewiesen ist (wofür jedoch die Standeserhöhung des Fürstentums Bielitz zum eigenständigen Herzogtum spricht). Dazu kommen noch die elektronischen Verdreher wie „Kazimierz Kunegund ks. Sułkowski h. Sulima 1750-1761“ oder „LUBART Dymitr (XIV w.) książę tutki i włodzimierski 2” oder „Franciszek a Paulo ks. Sułkowski h. Sulima (1733-1812)“ statt wenn schon Franciszek de Paula, komplett die besondere Vornamensfunktion „de Paula“ verkennend. Aus „Aleksander Franciszek Markward de Stein und Jettingen“ (was auch nicht ganz korrekt ist) wird „Maria Franciszka Stein zu Jettingen und Jettingen (1712-1741)“ um einige Beispiele zu nennen. Dazu können sich die Publikationen von Minakowski auch dem zwanghaften Trend zur Polonisierung der aus dem Ausland stammender Geschlechter nicht entziehen, so dass nicht Namen wie im Gnadenakt angegeben werden, sondern willkürlich verändert. Das Geringste was passieren kann ist, dass aus Haller Edler von Hallenburg eigenen Wappens '''ein latinisierter '''Haller de Hallenburg eigenen Wappens wird. Häufiger passiert es, dass Titel oder Namensbestandteile aus dem HRR weggelassen werden oder der Name in polonisierter Form angegeben wird. Dies erschwert die Identifizierung und macht manchmal gar das Auffinden in der Datenbank, wenn man nicht erahnen kann, wie die Familie polonisiert heißen könnte, unmöglich. Noch interessanter wird es bei Auftauchen von Dormuninund von Litauen, der für das Jahr 1204 erwähnt wird. Entweder ist es eine Kreation aus einer vorhandenen historischen Person (dann ist sie zu Dormuninund nicht wiedererkennend verunstaltet) oder haben wir es mit einen unbekannten mediavistischen Durchbruch bei der Erforschung früher litauischen Strukturen zu tun. Als Ersatz dafür werden durchbruchartige Forschungsergebnisse polnischer Historiker bezüglich der Abstammung von Gediminas ignoriert, die eine jahrhundertlange Suche nach dessen Vater beendeten (Datenbankstand 1. II. 2013): Dagegen gibt centre|400 px|Stammfolgetabelle-Pukuwer-nach-Minakowski 'Indices' Großer Verdienst gebührt dem Autor im Bezug auf die Erstellung von Vollindices zu den Werken Niesiecki (Ausgabe von Bobrowicz) und Boniecki sowie Ämter und Würdenträgerzusammenstellung aus dem Werk. Dazu kann man die Originalseite des Werkes einblenden. Nachdem die handgeschriebenen Indices von Szymon Jaxa-Konarski für Boniecki und Uruski aus der Außenstelle unserer Stiftungsbibliothek in Posen im Jahre 2005 gestohlen wurden, ist es eine große Bereicherung für sozialgeschichtliche Forschungen. Nur bedauerlicher Weise sind sie erst nach der Bezahlung zugänglich. Daher hat der WIKIa Szlachta einen verlinkten Generalindex der im Polnischen Wappenbuch von Adam Boniecki vorkommenden Familiennamen eingestellt. Dennoch ist die Ausbeute nach meinem subjektiven Urteil erstaunlicher Weise geringer als erwartet. Und dies auch für die nicht mehr von Boniecki erstellten Buchstaben des Alphabets. Da die Handindices von Konarski für Boniecki fehlen, ist eine Überprüfung auf Vollständigkeit nicht möglich 1. Allerdings Minakowkis Werk als einen „neuen Boniecki“ auszugeben ist eine Übertreibung ohne gleichen. Zu den Werken von Uruski, Żychlinski und Dworzaczek fehlen Indices, und dies erstaunlicher Weise obwohl sich der Autor recht häufig auf das Werk von Prof. Dworzaczek bezieht und privilegiert den Zugang zu den Karteikarten von Prof. Dworzaczek erhalten hat, die in der Bibliothek des Schlosses in Kórnik unter Verschus aufbewahrt werden. Insbesondere das Fehlen von Żychliński, mit 31 Bänden des umfangreichsten Werkes der polnischen Genealogie ist sehr bedauerlich. Dies umso mehr, als Żychliński eine dem Gotha vergleichbare Editionsregeln angewandt habe. Daher bleibt es zu hoffen, dass es der Redaktion der WIKIa Szlachta gelingt, das in der Bibliothek vorhandene Manuskript Konarskis zu den 31 Bänden des Goldenen Buches des polnischen Adels elektronisch der Öffentlichkeit bereitzustellen. 'Zeitangaben' Ebenfalls als großer Gewinn ist die Zusammenstellung der bei Boniecki erwähnten Ämter in der Adelsrepublik zu erwähnen. Diese werden auch in gedruckter Form als erweiterte Schematismen seit zwei Jahren von Minakowski publiziert. Jedoch auch hier folgt Minakowski etwas besonderer Philosophie. Statt jeweils bei den Personen den bei Boniecki erwähnten Zeitraum der Amtsausfüllung anzugeben, werden nur elektronisch errechnete mögliche Geburts- und Sterbedaten angegeben. Und dies auch noch mit einer 50-jährigen Zeitspanne (+/-), so dass man sich in den Matrikeln dumm und dämlich suchen kann. Ein Zeitraum von 100 Jahre bei den Personen anzugeben grenzt an Unfug und dient nur einer Häufung von Interpretationsfehlern. Dadurch sind jedoch die dortigen Angaben für eine Auswertung mit Methoden der angewandten Sozialgeschichte ohne intensives Handnacharbeiten unbrauchbar. Warum nicht die allgemein angenommenen 21 Jahre bei männlichen und 16 Jahre bei weiblichen Personen oder die bei genealogischen Forschungen angenommene Generationsfolge von 30 Jahren verwendet wurden ist nicht ersichtlich. Möglicher Weise ist dies jedoch durch den ausschließlichen Ansatz der elektronischer Datenverarbeitung statt sauberer, handwerklicher Quellenverarbeitung zu verdanken. Bedauerlicher Weise wurde auf die Regel "weniger ist mehr" verzichtet. 'Falsche Ableitungen' centre|500 px|Ableitungsbeispiel-Datenbank-Dr-Minakowski Offensichtlich bindet er das Amt der Großfürsten von Litauen an Rurikiden fest, die natürlich um eine Herrschaftslegitimation zu bekommen mit einer Piasten-Prinzessin verheirat, um als erster Großfürst von Litauen bestehen zu können. Als solcher wird dann Trojnat (* um 1210, + 1263, Alter ca. 53 Jahre) angenommen. Dennoch legitimiert es ihn nicht genügend, um als Held nach Minakowski gefeiert zu werden. Narimunt als Gediminas zweitgeborener Sohn taucht hier gar nicht auf, obwohl er als Sohn Gedimins erfasst ist (siehe oben). Mit der Begründung, er hat nur noch 40 Jahre zu arbeiten und wird sowieso nicht fertig, weigertert sich der Autor die Personenbasis auf Nicht-Nachkommen des vierjährigen Sejms zu erweitern. Zwar fordert er auf, Daten einzusenden und nicht erfasste Adelsangehörigen zu melden. Dabei verlangt der Autor für die Hilfe bei der Ausmerzung von Fehlern – zwar nicht viel (1-2 PLN), aber es läppert sich zusammen, denn Korrekturen und Verbesserungen werden erst ab einem „Auftragswert“ von 20 PLN berücksichtigt. Dafür übernimmt das System seiner WEB-Seite die Kontrolle über unsere Rechner – was sicher aus Datenschutzgründen nicht nur bemerkenswert, sondern auch äußerst bedenklich ist. Ich bin kein Informatiker, aber die Aufforderung seines Systems beim Zugriff auf meine eigene Word und Excel-Dateien sich zu autorisieren, wenn man bei seinem System gleichzeitig eingeloggt ist, muss man wohl als eine solche bezeichnen. Ist nachzutragen, dass dieser Funktion sogar zum Aufhängen des Betriebssystem führen kann und Computerneustart erfordert, wobei Daten in etwaig geöffneten Dateien verloren gehen können. Hier hat Dr. Minakowski als Berufsinformatiker wohl etwas mit der Absicherung seines Systems übertrieben. 'Resümee' Mit diesem Beispiel möchte ich die Betrachtung des obstrusen Kabinetts beenden. Immerhin ist es neuerdings auch vom Ausland einsehbar. Bis 2012 war es nicht möglich, denn es war kein Karteneinzug vorgesehen und die Kontonummer wurde nicht in dem in Polen obligatorischen IBAN-Format angegeben und die SWIFT-Angabe fehlte, so dass eine Auslandsüberweisung nicht möglich war. Dies ist seit kurzen beseitigt (man kann mit der Karte bezahlen). Der Jahreszugang kostet etwas über 10 € (49 PLN), ein lebenslanger Zugang kostet 250 PLN (ca. 60 €), daher ist bei intensiveren Forschungen sicherlich wert es zu bezahlen und sich einzuloggen. Für Fremdsprachler wird eine englischsprachige Version angeboten, so dass die meisten Bildschirmausgaben dann in Englisch beschrieben sind. Bevor man für den Zugang zahlt, kann man kostenlos überprüfen, ob die gesuchte Person in der Datenbank erfasst ist – die Ausgabe erfolgt zwar dann ohne weitere Angaben, aber es ist sichergestellt, ob und wie sie erfasst ist. Wie bereits erwähnt, von großem Wert ist die Integration von Aktualisierungen der Einsendungen von Daten als auch die Nichtbeachtung der gängelnden rechtlichen Vorschriften des Datenschutzes. Hierfür gebührt Minakowski besonderer Dank für das Aufzeigen legaler Interpretationen des Datenschutzes, die eine Publikation auch aktueller Daten ermöglicht. Hierdurch sind die Datenangaben nach 1900 als voll glaubwürdig anzusehen. Ich will es mir nicht anmaßen, die Publikationen zu beurteilen, denn jedes große Vorhaben, welches wie im Fall von Dr. Minakowski in keiner Weise staatlich unterstütz wird, kann nicht fehlerfrei sein. Es ist aber die Aufgabe der Rezensenten den Finger in die Wunde zu legen – daher habe ich mich bemüht, dem Leser einige Argumente aus meiner Testnutzung für die Beurteilung zur Hand zu geben. Ist man sich der obigen Tendenzen bewusst, kann es als ein hervorragendes Hilfsmittel sowohl für die familiengeschichtliche Suche als auch für anspruchsvolle sozialgeschichtliche Forschungen (insbesondere zur Auffindung unbekannter Personen) dienen. Daher ist die Ausgabe von 10 € im Jahr sicherlich empfehlenswert. Danach kann man sich ernsthaft auf die Suche nach den erforderlichen Lebensdaten aufmachen, die durch Quellenangaben (sofern sie gemacht werden) außerordentlich erleichtert wird. Wegen der Bedeutung der Arbeiten von Dr. Minakowski wäre es angebracht, ihn bei seiner Tätigkeit auch aus dem Kreise deutschsprachiger Forscher zu unterstützen, damit (einfach aus Unkenntnis ausländischer Daten) solche Fehler nicht mehr vorkommen - Sächsische Universität in Bonn: 700 px|centre|Sächsische-Universität-in-Bonn 'Nachtrag zur Aktualisierung' Ein Merkmal zur Erkennung wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens sei ob Bereitschaft vorhanden ist, eigene Axiome in Frage zu stellen und eigene Ansichten von Zeit zu Zeit zu überprüfen. Seit der ersten Tinte an dieser Rezension sind bald 2 Jahre vergangen und daher scheint es angebracht, sie zu aktualisieren. Dies um so mehr, als Dr. Minakowski dem obigen Postulat gerecht wird. War schon sein obiger Vortrag im Club Ronina (siehe Video am Textbeginn)recht interessant, so zeigt sein Blogeintrag eine kritische Reflexion des eigenen Standpunktes dar. Und bin nicht sicher, ob er von seinem heutigen Standpunkt aus seine Datenbank wieder auf dem Vierjährigen Sejm aufgebaut hätte. Auf jeden Fall schlägt sich die Überprüfung der Ausgangsposition auch in der Weiterentwicklung seiner Datenbank nieder. Da die Materialfülle der Datenbank die physischen Möglichkeiten übersteigt, wurde unlängst eine Möglichkeit der direkten Mitarbeit an der Datenbank durch Außenstehende eingeführt. Sie betrifft nur Ergänzungen oder Korrekturen bereits bestehenden Datensätze, neue Sätze oder Datenverbindung wie z. B. bei Heiraten ist ihm als Datenbankleiter vorbehalten, dies ist auch gut so, es ist die gleiche Regel die auch bei dem WIKIa Szlachta besteht. Die Neuerung ist jedoch als Einladung zu verstehen bestehende Fehler auszumerzen (z. B. die in der Rezension angesprochen wurden), sondern auch die sogenannte Schwarmintelligenz zum Wohl der Datenbank auszunutzen. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass von der neuen Möglichkeiten häufig Gebrauch gemacht wird, um die Datenbank weiter zu verbessern. Um nicht polnischsprachigen Forschern diese Möglichkeit zu erleichtern habe ich die in der Datenbank vorgestellte '''Anleitung zur Aktualisierung von Daten in der Datenbank von Dr. Minakowski '''ins Deutsche übersetzt. ---- 1 Dies wäre möglich bei den Indices von Uruski, denn da 2 Bände der Handindices von Konarski zum Werk von Uruski wurden aus Versehen nicht von der Bonner Bibliothek nach Posen verbracht und dort gestohlen, somit sie sind folglich noch vorhanden und zugänglich. Nur bedauerlicer Weise hat Minakowski keine Indices zu Uruski vorgelegt. right| 50px|archiviert: Kategorie:Rezensionen Kategorie:Szlachta Res Publica Serenissima Kategorie:Adel_Polen Kategorie:Adel_Weißrussland Kategorie:Adel_Litauen Kategorie:Adel_Ukraine